Nigdzie-nikim
by Sir Shreeka
Summary: Angst, 2014!Universe, Destiel. Dean pamiętając o nadchodzącym starciu z Lucyferem chce podnieść obozowiczów na duchu, ale wszystko jak zwykle się komplikuje, gdy w grę wchodzi Cas. A potem jest już tylko gorzej... Fick nienowy, ale przeglądając folder pomyślałam "czemu nie...?"
1. Chapter 1

W lesie zapadła cisza.

Cas nie stracił czujności, bo wiedział, jak mogłoby się to skończyć. Jak skończyło się dla Phila. Cały czas miał pod powiekami obraz pustych oczu i twarzy zastygłej w wyrazie zdziwienia. Nieodpalony papieros wciąż tkwił w sinych wargach. Obóz został zaatakowany przez zarażonych wirusem, a wszyscy ocalali - których było tak żałośnie mało - musieli uciekać do lasu. To było kilka godzin temu. Przez cały ten czas Castiel rozpaczliwie szukał Deana. Nie mógł zginąć. Nie mógł. Nie Dean. Cas próbował się uspokoić i racjonalnie przemyśleć sprawę, ale nie był w stanie. Nikogo nie widział od ataku i czuł narastającą panikę. Oczywiście, gdyby był wciąż aniołem, odszukanie wszystkich byłoby dziecinnie łatwe. Ta myśl była gorzka, a Castiel żałował, że zostawił prochy w obozie. Zwykle pomagały na takie myśli.

Do jego uszu dobiegł szelest. Napiął odruchowo mięśnie i wyjrzał zza skały. Po pniu starej sosny zbiegła wiewiórka i przemknęła między drzewami. Cas odetchnął i oparł się plecami o skałę. Sapnął zaskoczony, kiedy ktoś złapał go za ramiona i przycisnął do kamienia. Dobył noża ukrytego w cholewie i znieruchomiał, gdy napotkał intensywne spojrzenie zielonych oczu.

- Dean... - szepnął, a uśmiech ulgi bez udziału jego woli pojawił się na jego twarzy.

Łowca nakrył dłonią jego usta i rozejrzał się czujnie. Castielowi zrobiło się nagle bardzo lekko na sercu. Sytuacja przestała wyglądać tak beznadziejnie, a Dean był tuż obok, czuł ciepło jego ciała... Chyba trochę wyższe niż zazwyczaj, ale mogło mu się wydawać.

Odwrócił się w stronę skały i wyjrzał zza niej, a ręka Winchestera opadła swobodnie na jego ramię. W lesie wisiało ponure napięcie, a złowrogiej ciszy nie przerywał żaden ptak.

Dean tu był!

Gdzie mogli udać się pozostali? Ci, którzy żyją, pewnie również ukrywają się gdzieś w okolicy.

Dean tu był!

Zebranie się może być problemem, w końcu do obozu nie mogli wrócić... A gdyby tak...

Myśli Casa wyhamowały. Ręka. Czyjaś ręka wdarła się za kołnierz i zawłaszczyła sobie jego obojczyki. Zdenerwowany czarnowłosy odwrócił się, by ochrzanić winowajcę, ale tym okazał się Dean. Castiel zdębiał.

- Zestresowany nie będziesz użyteczny - rzucił krótko Winchester, przechodząc płynnie w masaż. Cas patrzył na niego z lekkim niedowierzaniem jeszcze przez chwilę, a później wrócił do obserwacji otoczenia. Coś się poruszało daleko między drzewami, chyba szło w ich stronę.

Poczuł łaskotanie na żebrach. Jakie było prawdopodobieństwo, że pozostali z obozu ukrywali się również w lesie? Złapał błądząca po jego brzuchu rękę i obejrzał się. Dean nie uciekł wzrokiem, tylko spojrzał niżej, na swoją dłoń i jasną skórę Castiela.

- A teraz co? Pobudzasz moją pracę jelit? - zakpił czarnowłosy. Ręce łowcy wędrujące po jego ciele to było zdecydowanie za dużo dla jego spokoju.

- W pewnym sensie - zgodził się Winchester, a Castiel wyczuł na udzie... _Czy to jest...? _Podążył wzrokiem w dół, ale Dean złapał jego podbródek.

- Nie patrz.

Kroki na opadłych i trzaskających liściach były już wyraźnie słyszalne, dlatego Cas porzucił sprawę swojej bezdennej, nieodwzajemnionej miłości i wyjrzał zza kamienia. Sylwetki były z całą pewnością ludzkie. Zarażeni czy obozowicze?

Coś uszczypnęło go w sutek, na co zareagował odruchowym ciosem łokciem. Winchester sapnął, gdy powietrze zostało wypchnięte z jego płuc, a później najwyraźniej się zdenerwował, bo Cas został znowu przyciśnięty do kamienia. Spojrzał ze spokojem we wzburzone zielone oczy. Usłyszał głos Kate... Jednak obozowicze. O ile nie została zarażona.

- Dean... Brałeś coś?

Łowca wydawał się oburzony podobnym podejrzeniem i otwierał już usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Cas nie dał mu czasu; poprawił ubranie i wyszedł zza skały. Prawie natychmiast został złapany za przegub i wciągnięty z powrotem. Nie wiedział, co nagle odbiło Deanowi, ale nie zamierzał zachowywać się jak te wszystkie bohaterki ckliwych romansów. Szarpnął ramieniem i kopnął Winchestera. Nie za mocno, oczywiście. Ludzka siła była znacznie łatwiejsza do kontrolowania niż... na przykład... anielska. Każde wspomnienie dawnej świetności bolało, ale nie miał powodu, by to rozpamiętywać, skoro za parę godzin żądny zemsty Dean go zabije. Ruszył w stronę Kate i reszty z nietypowo lekkim sercem.

x

Kiedy obudził się następnego dnia, od razu wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Miał ręce związane własnym krawatem za głową. I, na ile zdołał się zorientować, pod kołdrą był nagi. To dawało do myślenia. Czyżby któraś z obozowiczek uznała, że sesja była niewystarczająca? Spojrzał z rozbawieniem na sufit, zastanawiając się, jakie sceny przyjdzie temu zobaczyć. Wychwycił cichy odgłos kroków, dziwnie znajomy, i obejrzał się.

Dean.

Spróbował uśmiechnąć się z zakłopotaniem, celem przekazania czegoś w stylu "ach, te kobiety", ale świdrujący wzrok łowcy paraliżował mięśnie mimiczne i wyszedł jakiś mało inteligentny grymas. Natomiast twarz Winchestera jak zawsze wyglądała idealnie. Od paru lat jak wykuta z kamienia, ale idealna. Nie za wygląd Cas go kochał, ale zawsze miło było popatrzeć. Od lokum Deana trzymał się z daleka, odkąd kiedyś przypadkowo zobaczył go przez okno przebierającego się i musiał w tempie ekspresowym organizować sesję. _Ty grzeszny, grzeszny aniele._

Takie myśli bolały. Bliskość łowcy zresztą również. Był na wyciągnięcie ręki, a on nie mógł po niego sięgnąć...

Winchester podszedł kilka kroków, a Castielowi serce podeszło do gardła. _Drogie panie, wybrałyście sobie najgorszy możliwy moment... _Dean usiał na krawędzi łóżka, a materac ugiął się pod jego ciężarem. Kiedy Cas obiecywał sobie zawiesić sesje w ramach kary, łowca zdecydował się przerwać ciszę.

- Taka to miłość, co?

_O tak, myślisz, że kobiety cię uwielbiają, a nagle się okazuje, że aż za bardzo... _Czarnowłosy zaczął się zastanawiać, jak przekazać odpowiednio sugestię, że byłoby miło, jakby go ktoś uwolnił.

- Myślałem, że tylko ty znasz się tak na węzłach - uśmiechnął się. Tak, to dobry tor. Zaraz pójdą żarty na temat sposobu wykorzystywania zdobytych umiejętności przez płeć piękną, a później miesiąc bez sesji.

...może dwa tygodnie.

- Owszem.

Mózg Castiela zaczął z opóźnieniem przetwarzać dane.

- Ty... nie powiedziałeś tego, co wydaje mi się, że właśnie usłyszałem, prawda?

Dłoń Deana niespodziewanie znalazła się na jego policzku i Cas nie miał pojęcia, co z tym zrobić. W głowie miał pustkę. Palce zjechały na podbródek, pogładziły wrażliwą skórę szyi i zsunęły się na prawy obojczyk. Castiel przełknął ślinę.

- Myślę, że nie chcę wiedzieć, co kombinujesz, więc mógłbyś mnie rozwiązać? Proszę?

- Mówiłeś, że mnie kochasz - wymruczał nisko łowca. Wibrujące tony w jego głosie Cas czuł całym sobą.

...kiedy? Zawsze pilnował, by się nie zdradzić ze zbędnymi uczuciami. Na twarzy czarnowłosego musiały odbić się jego myśli, bo Winchester dodał:

- Pewnie nie powinienem zawierzać słowom gościa na największym haju, jaki widziałem, ale to nie brzmiało jak... - urwał, szukając słów.

- Jak brednie na prochach?

- Właściwie brzmiałeś jak spragniona miłości księżniczka - Dean zaśmiał się bez wesołości. Spojrzał uważnie na Castiela. Jego wzrok był niewygodny. Palił.

- _To_ odwaliło ci wtedy, w lesie?

Tym razem w zielonych oczach błysnął ból. Cas już dawno tego nie widział zza żelaznej maski bezdusznego dupka. Nie to, żeby za tym tęsknił. Wolał Deana sprawiającego cierpienie innym, nie sobie. Najlepiej Castielowi, bo wtedy nie cierpieli niewinni. A on tyle razy zawiódł łowcę... Zawodził go swoim istnieniem. _Ludzkim._

- Myślałem, że ci się spodoba.

Cas wybuchnął gorzkim śmiechem.

- Nie jestem tak zdesperowanym, żałosnym stworzeniem.

Winchester oparł dłonie na poduszce po obu stronach głowy Castiel i zawisł nad nim. Czarnowłosy szarpnął odruchowo, ale krawat mocno trzymał.

- To jakaś gra? - syknął, wiercąc się pod kołdrą.

- Nie.

Głos Deana był porażająco poważny i smutny. Cas otworzył szeroko oczy.

- A niech mnie... ty czujesz się winny.

Łowca zmrużył oczy.

- Za co? Za to, że nie jestem już wszechmocnym aniołem, na którym mogłeś polegać? - zapytał czarnowłosy z goryczą. - A może za to, że chciałeś anioła na chwilę, a przykleił się na dobre i stał się kulą u nogi? Dean, naprawdę, czasami... jesteś zabawny.

- Kochasz mnie?

Pytanie zostało zadane cicho, prawie nieśmiało. Zawisło w powietrzu, a Cas pozwolił milczeniu trwać. Winchester nachylił się i musnął nosem jego szyję.

- Kochasz?

- To nie ma nic do rzeczy - mruknął Castiel, wykręcając się.

- Powiedz, że mnie nie kochasz, to cię rozwiążę - powiedział łowca, przejeżdżając językiem po odsłoniętym obojczyku. Cas przygryzł wargę. - Nie możesz, prawda?

- Mogę - warknął czarnowłosy i syknął, kiedy jego ramię zostało potraktowane zębami.

- Pomyślałeś właśnie o kłamstwie, aniołku - Dean sapnął zdziwiony, kiedy Castiel wierzgnięciem prawie zrzucił go z łóżka. - Ty... dalej się tym dręczysz? Że jesteś człowiekiem?

Czarnowłosy wycelował precyzyjnie kopnięcie, jednak zostało zablokowane. Łowca przytulił go niepewnie przez kołdrę, odzwyczajony od bliskości.

- Jesteś moim aniołem zawsze i wszędzie, Cas - szepnął.

Dłoń wsunęła się gładko pod kołdrę, a z gardła Castiela dobył się złamany jęk.

x

Kiedy następnego dnia Cas obudził się sam, usiadł na łóżku i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Jego ramionami wstrząsnął suchy szloch.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean obudził się o świcie. To był jego najdłuższy sen od wielu tygodni. Obrócił się i spojrzał prosto na rozchylone usta Castiela. Zamarł. Po chwili powoli, obserwując uważnie mężczyznę, wstał. Wychodząc poświęcił mu ostatni rzut oka. Już wkrótce tego żałował, bo oddychający miarowo Cas chyba wypalił mu się pod powiekami. Przemierzając prowizoryczne obozowisko rozglądał się czujnie. Pozostali powoli się budzili i zaczynali nowy dzień. Dla Winchestera przywykłego do wstawania w środku nocy, kiedy panowała głucha cisza, była to całkiem przyjemna odmiana. Nie był sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. A teraz dodatkowo odzywało się sumienie, co do którego nie przypuszczałby, że jeszcze je ma. Ale gdy chodziło o Casa, nic nie było normalne.

Wszystko poszło nie tak, jak powinno. Nie tak, jak planował. Zbliżała się ostateczna potyczka z Lucyferem - wszyscy byli tego świadomi. Łowca poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Wciąż nie przestało go boleć, co stało się z Samem. Świadomość, że za twarzą, na której nalepiał plastry i którą zawsze próbował utrzymać w uśmiechu kryje się Lucyfer, była nieprzyjemnie gorzka. Wiedział, co czuli pozostali. Nie on jeden miał kłopoty ze snem.

Ale tylko on wstawał w środku nocy, uciekając przed koszmarami.

Tej nocy nie śniło mu się nic. Zazwyczaj to odnosiło się do obudzenia z poczuciem, jakby wcale się nie kładł. Tym razem czuł nawet pewną... błogość? Przedtem próbował wszystkiego, więc nie ulegało wątpliwości, że to zasługa Casa.

_Seks z Casem..._

Dean witając się z każdym z obozowiczów pamiętał, że niedługo wszyscy zginą, by Lucyfer mógł zostać pokonany - dlatego chciał ich w jakiś sposób podnieść na duchu. Za późno zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu. Był przekonany, że podoba się Castielowi. Ciężko byłoby nie dostrzec tych tęsknych spojrzeń rzucanych, kiedy czarnowłosy myślał, że nikt nie patrzy. Wyznanie na prochach upewniło Deana w osądzie. Ale później zobaczył w oczach Casa ogrom tej całej miłości i aż go to przytłoczyło. Bycie obiektem tak wielkiego uczucia było przerażające. Przede wszystkim... za co ktokolwiek mógłby tak kochać_ jego_?

Nie to, żeby Winchester był w stanie przespać się z jakimkolwiek innym facetem, żeby go "podnieść na duchu"...

A teraz wszystko spaprał. Uciekł. Cas prawdopodobnie nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy, ale... nie wiedział, co robić. Wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli, a Dean niczego tak nie nienawidził, jak poczucia bezradności. Miał ogromną ochotę napić się czegoś mocniejszego, najlepiej tyle, by zamienić połowę wody w jego organizmie, ale tego Castielowi zrobić nie mógł. Obudzić się samemu i dowiedzieć się, że towarzysz nocy musiał się urżnąć... Łowca upewnił się, że nikogo nie ma w zasięgu wzroku i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Naprawdę nie chciał tego robić Casowi. Nie mógł przewidzieć, że...

_...że Dean okaże się jeszcze większym dupkiem, niż większość ludzi uznałaby za możliwe._

Obozowicze zaczęli nowy dzień, a Winchesterowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak do nich wrócić. Oczywiście zobaczył Castiela, dopinającego koszulę i rozmawiającego zaskakująco normalnie z George'em. Łowca oderwał wzrok od jasnej skóry na obojczykach i malinki, której czarnowłosy nawet nie próbował ukrywać, po czym skręcił gwałtownie za przyczepę. W sumie Cas nigdy nie taił tego typu rzeczy, traktował je jako naturalne. Dlaczego teraz miałoby być inaczej?

_Bo to ja ją zrobiłem..._

Dean wyjrzał zza rogu, kiedy mężczyźni przechodzili obok. Śmiali się z czegoś, a Castiel w najmniejszym stopniu nie przypominał osoby z nabożną dumą chwalącej się znakiem od ukochanego. Winchester nie mógł się tym razem pomylić, Cas go kochał. Dlaczego więc zachowywał się tak normalnie? Próbował wyrzucić z głowy obraz śpiącego Castiela, ale graniczyło to z cudem. Rozchylone zapraszająco usta, cień rzucany na policzki przez rzęsy, rozczochrane rozkosznie włosy... Czy on właśnie określił innego faceta jako rozkosznego?

Castiel pożegnał się z George'em i natychmiast obok niego pojawiło się kilka kobiet, a Dean poczuł ukłucie irytacji. Nigdy przedtem nie zwracał uwagi na ubiór obozowiczek, ale teraz dostrzegł z dezaprobatą wyjątkowo niepraktyczne duże dekolty. Nie zauważył natomiast, że Cas zwraca na nie uwagę bardziej na pokaz niż z właściwego zainteresowania. Winchester ściągnął ponuro brwi, kiedy Cecilie objęła czarnowłosego za szyję i pocałowała w usta, a ten tylko roześmiał się z sympatią i odwzajemnił się.

_Co ja wyprawiam?_

Nie mógł się skupić. Steve trzeci raz pytał go, czy wszystko gra, a on nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Bo coś było nie tak, ale... _Dlaczego on przeżywał to mocniej niż Cas?_ Nie chciał zranić Castiela, ale widok po staremu wyluzowanego i żartującego mężczyzny był deprymujący. To godziło w część Winchestera, do istnienia której nigdy by się nie przyznał. No i... Cas? Znali się na długo przed tym, jak powstał obóz, tyle razem przeszli, a on woli patrzeć w dekolty niż przyjść i wreszcie mieć tę cholerną rozmowę z głowy...!

Kilka godzin później łowca uświadomił sobie, że Castiel wcale tej rozmowy odbywać nie chce. Nie unikał przywódcy - po prostu zachowywał się jak zwykle. Gdyby Dean nie był tak skupiony na własnych odczuciach, mógłby dostrzec, ile czarnowłosego kosztuje uśmiechanie się.

- Cas zdobył kolejne serce - zaśmiał się Stan, a Winchester ocknął się i spróbował sobie przypomnieć, o czym dotąd mężczyźni rozmawiali.

- Jeszcze jedną? - zdziwił się George. - Myślałem, że były już wszystkie.

- A może. Ale ta ma bzika na punkcie obojczyków.

Łowcy zapaliły się czerwone lampki.

- Stary, cztery na jednym? Kobita musi być ostra!

- A Cas ma wszystkie w garści. Jak on to robi?

Przerwało im gniewne łupnięcie w stół. Ucichli.

- Macie za dużo czasu? - warknął Dean.

Wrócili do obowiązków, a Winchester zanotował w pamięci kolejną rzecz do zrobienia. Powinien był to zrobić już na początku.

Znalazł Castiela gawędzącego z Marie i Steve'em. Wybuchnęli śmiechem, a łowca poczuł nagłą irytację. Położył dłoń na ramieniu czarnowłosego.

- Cas, musimy pogadać.

Castiel pożegnał się wylewnie z pozostałymi i odwrócił się do przywódcy.

- Więc? - uśmiechnął się spokojnie.

- Na osobności - zdecydował Dean i pociągnął go za obóz, nad pobliskie jeziorko.

Stali naprzeciwko siebie w milczeniu, podczas gdy wiatr wzbudzał coraz większe drgania powierzchni wody. Niebo było zakryte chmurami. Cas westchnął i potarł kark.

- Miła ta przerażająca cisza, ale obiecałem pomóc Cecilie z...

- Z czym? - warknął Winchester. - Kolejna orgietka, żeby uciec od kłopotów w rzeczywistości? Jesteś zwykłym tchórzem, Cas. Kobiety i prochy? To twój sposób rozwiązywania kłopotów?

- O ile pamiętam, twój to "zabić wszystkich powiązanych z tym" - odparował czarnowłosy.

- Nie możesz wiecznie uciekać.

Oczy Castiela zwęziły się.

- To nie ja uciekłem dziś rano - wycedził.

Miał rację. Miał cholerną rację. Ale łowca nie lubił czuć się winny. Wystarczyła mu świadomość, że to przez niego Sam powiedział "tak" Lucyferowi.

- Mówiłeś, że mnie kochasz. A teraz zabawiasz się z całym światem jak zwykle!

- Oczekujesz ode mnie snucia się w cierpieniu? _Cierpię_, Dean, ale uznałem, że tak będzie dla nas obu łatwiej, skoro dla ciebie to była tylko jednorazowa przygoda! - prychnął Cas.

- Kiedy niby powiedziałem, że to była... - zaczął Winchester, ale czarnowłosy mu przerwał.

- _Wychodząc_, tak myślę. I unikając mnie cały dzień, a jednocześnie obserwując zza każdego rogu. To takie śmieszne, Dean? Zabawiłeś się moim kosztem, musisz się jeszcze tym napawać?

Castiel podnosił głos coraz bardziej, a łowca patrzył na niego oszołomiony.

_Brawo, Dean, chyba właśnie nie wiedząc o tym przeszedłeś samego siebie w byciu dupkiem._

- Cas...

- Pójdę za tobą wszędzie i umrę dla ciebie, więc nie dręcz mnie! - głos mężczyzny zaczął się załamywać. Złapał przywódcę za przód koszuli i zamachnął się, jakby chciał go uderzyć. Winchester nie bronił się, ale dłoń zaciśnięta w pięść opadła. W oczach Castiela błysnęły łzy i odwrócił gwałtownie głowę. - Tak bardzo chciałbym cię nienawidzić... ale nie potrafię. Nie potrafię, Dean, słyszysz?! Z anioła zmieniłem się w psa, który zawsze przybiegnie, gdy go zawołasz!

Łowca wyciągnął niepewnie rękę w jego stronę, ale została odtrącona.

- Musiałeś to robić? Dałeś mi nadzieję, a teraz im więcej o tobie myślę, tym większe obrzydzenie czuję do siebie!

- Cas...

- Po prostu... daj mi spokój - szepnął Castiel, kucając i chowając twarz w dłoniach. - I zapomnij...

- O czym? - zapytał Winchester miękko, kładąc dłoń na jego głowie i przeczesując czarne włosy.

- O wszystkim.

- Cas. Spójrz na mnie.

Castiel potrząsnął głową.

- Spójrz. Na. Mnie. Cas!

- Nie chcę!

Łowca złapał jego podbródek, pociągnął w górę i wpił się w jego usta. Smakowały słodko-gorzko i były spierzchnięte. Pocałunek nie był czuły, za to z całą pewnością zaborczy. Castiel zdębiał. Po dłuższej chwili Winchester oderwał się od niego niechętnie, a ten osunął się na kolana.

- Dean...? - zapytał czarnowłosy, patrząc na niego wielkimi oczami.

- Jesteś mój - oznajmił łowca, obserwując go tak wyraźnie i bezbronnie zagubionego, pozbawionego w tej jednej chwili wszystkich masek. Nawet tej wyluzowanej i uśmiechniętej, którą na swój sposób dodawał otuchy obozowiczom oraz sobie, mówił, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Jakby uważał, że jeśli będzie dostatecznie długo trzymać się kłamstwa, stanie się ono prawdą. - Nie pomożesz Cecilie z jej zaskakująco fizycznym problemem.

Winchester odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę obozu, ale zatrzymał go schrypnięty, zrezygnowany głos.

- Znów dajesz mi nadzieję. A ja się tym cieszę. Jestem żałosny, co?

Łowca odwrócił się tak, że Castiel widział teraz jego profil.

- Myślę, że... cię kocham - powiedział, po czym odszedł.

Cas wpatrywał się w pustkę.

- Dean! Jeśli to było kłamstwo, przysięgam, że cię zabiję!

A dzień konfrontacji z Lucyferem zbliżał się nieubłaganie...


End file.
